The Regular Show Chronicles
by RegularShowMemorabilia
Summary: The Regular Show Chronicles is a series of stories written by me, with different OC's such as Shaun, Raven and many others. (This is not the mystery story I said I'd write.) Rated T for blood, violence and language. In my reviews column in this story, give me any idea of what Chronicle i could write. Any suggestions are accepted! Regular Show is owned by J.G. Quintel. (Obliviously)
1. Chronicle One: First Encounter

**Regular Show Chronicles**

**Chronicle #1: First Encounter**

There he was, lying in his bed, wondering of what the day will hold. This little boy was laying in his bed, wondering on what this new high school would be like. The boy's name was Raven and he was a thirteen year old raccoon that lived a troubled life. His parents separated when he was four, and since then, his mother and he couldn't barely afford to feed themselves. Until they managed to move from Australia, where they originally came from.

It felt weird being a new country, especially a big one like America, but Raven was excited, he couldn't wait to start his new school. "Raven! It's time for high school!" A voice shouted from nearby. "I know Mom!" Raven shouted back, dressing in a new set of clothes. Raven left his room with his newly packed backpack and sat at the dining table in the dining room. "Are you nervous?" Raven's mother asked.

"No, well…to be honest, I'm more excited than nervous." Raven replied, putting his backpack next to him. "Well, have you packed for your first day of high school?" Raven's Mother asked, putting a plate with waffles on it on the table in front of him. "Yes I have, and thanks for the waffles!" Raven smiled, stuffing his face with the waffles. "No problem, now, it's getting close to nine, we should go." Raven's mother sighed, picking up her purse from the tabletop.

"Actually, I'd rather walk to school, if you don't mind." Raven dismissed. "Alright, do you know the way to the school?" Raven's mother asked. "Yes I do, I remember walking past it a few times since we got to this town." Raven replied, walking to the front door. "Alright Sweetie, have a good first day!" Raven's mother smiled. "I will Mom, cya later." Raven replied, leaving the house.

Raven smiled and breathed some fresh air, before starting to walk to his new school. "I wonder if the teachers and students are nice…" Raven muttered to himself. Raven had twenty minutes before school started, so he decided he'd have some extra breakfast down at a nearby store called; "Wing Kingdom."

"They don't have this stuff where I come from, but I'm glad that I moved here, the food here is delicious." Raven smiled to himself. Raven sat a table by himself and waited for someone to come over. "Can I take your order?" A waiter came over. "Sure, I'll just take 4 wings, Medium Size, thank you." Raven sighed, before paying the waiter with some of his lunch money.

Nearby a Blue Jay and a small raccoon were sitting in a booth, eating wings and talking, the raccoon looked over at Raven and spoke to the blue jay; "Dude, that kid looks like me." "He does doesn't he?" The blue jay laughed. "He looks lonely, sitting there by himself." The raccoon said. "Yeah, he does…maybe we should go sit with him?" The blue jay asked. "Too late. He's already leaving." The raccoon pointed to Raven, thanking the waiter and leaving the restaurant.

A few minutes later, Raven arrived at the school and sat outside, reading a book. The blue jay was walking without his raccoon friend to the school. The blue jay noticed Raven and decided that he'd try to make friends with him. The jay came and sat next to Raven. "Hi, what's your name?" The jay asked. "Raven." Raven replied, looking up from his book. "Mordecai, nice to meet you." The jay replied, putting out his hand. Raven shook his hand and put down his book.

"I haven't seen you here before." Mordecai continued. "It's my first day. I just moved here a couple of days ago." Raven shrugged. "Well welcome." Mordecai laughed. "Thanks." Raven replied. "So where did you move…" Mordecai began, before the bell for school rung. "Well, it's time for school I guess." Raven laughed. "Well, cya later?" Mordecai asked. "Yeah, cya." Raven replied.

A few minutes later, the teachers allocated each of the students to their different classes. Everyone got their timetables and the day began. Raven entered his first class, ironically being his favourite; Mathematics. Raven shared the class with the jay he met that morning, plus a small raccoon that looked like him, and other human students. The teacher addressed the class and the class began.

Fifty minutes later the bell rang and the period ended. The five minute break began and Raven went to his allocated locker. He transferred his books to the right subject which he had for the next three periods; History, Cooking and Physical Education. His locker was next to two people, by the names of Rigby and Shaun. On his left, a raccoon that almost looked exactly the same as him greeted him. "Hi, I'm Rigby." He put his fist up, Raven knew what he meant, so he fist pumped him.

"Cool! I'm Raven." Raven smiled. "We look like brothers!" Rigby laughed. "Wanna hang out later?" Rigby asked. "Sure!" Raven smiled. "Catch you on the flip side, dude!" Rigby said, running to his next class. _"Wow, not even an hour in and I already have two friends, I'm on a role!"_ Raven thought to himself, as he shut his locker and walked towards his next class.

Later that day, Raven was sitting by himself on a small picnic bench in the school playground. Mordecai and his friend Rigby were sitting nearby and had a look at Raven and nodded at each other. They walked over to where Raven was sitting and sat next to him. "Hi." Mordecai smiled, putting down his backpack. "Yeah, Hey dude." Rigby said, putting down his backpack. "Hey." Raven smiled, putting down another book he was reading.

"I'm sure you met my friend Mordecai." Rigby said. "Yeah, I did." Raven smiled. "And you met Rigby too?" Mordecai asked. "Yes." Raven replied. "Cool, so why are you sitting by yourself? You know there are lots of people here you can make friends with, like us!" Rigby smiled. "Sorry, I'm just new." Raven apologized. "No need to be sorry." Mordecai replied. "So…I'm gonna assume you two are friends?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, been friends for seven years." Rigby smiled. "Cool, I wish I had a long-life friend like you guys." Raven sighed. "Don't worry, it's never too late to start." Mordecai smiled. "Cool." Raven smiled back. "What do you have for your last two periods?" Mordecai asked. "Physical Education and English." Raven replied, checking his timetable. "Same as us, are you in our PE and English classes?" Rigby asked. "I think so." Raven replied.

"Cool." Rigby smiled. "Well, are you doing anything after school?" Mordecai asked. "Nothing really, I just stay home and read." Raven sighed. "Well, we're gonna go check out the new game store in town, wanna join us?" Rigby asked. "Sure!" Raven eagerly replied. "Cool, then straight after school?" Mordecai asked. "Definitely!" Raven laughed. "Well, we should get ready for class…" Rigby began, before the bell went.

"Saved by the bell as they say." Raven joked. Mordecai laughed a bit. Rigby just rolled his eyes in amusement. The three friends walked to their next class and the rest of the day unfolded.

That afternoon, the final bell rang and school finished. Raven was waiting outside of the school for Mordecai and Rigby. Eventually the two friends arrived; "Let's go!" Rigby eagerly said. Mordecai and Raven chuckled, as they began to walk to the game store. As the sun disappeared behind the clouds, Raven was enjoying every second with his newfound friends.

_**1 Year Later**_

One year after their meeting, the three friends were closer than ever, they shared all secrets, told no lies to each other and did things almost every day together. Raven arrived at school that day, being in Year eight now, having new classes and a different timetable stressed him out a little bit, but he tried not to worry about it. Entering the school grounds, he sheltered himself from the heavy rain outside and dried his backpack with a couple of towels he brought with him to school for Physical Education.

Mordecai and Rigby arrived at the school a short time later and decided they were gonna talk with Raven again. They did this almost every day, it was almost a routine. Raven was at his locker, he had finished picking up his books and met Mordecai and Rigby near the front of the school. "Hey guys." Raven said, unenthusiastically. "What's wrong?" Mordecai asked. "I'm just a little stressed at the moment, with all the new timetables and classes this year." Raven replied.

"We all are stressed, we know how you feel." Rigby sighed. "Its stressful, god I can't wait until I finish school." Raven laughed. "You got that right, we can't wait either." Rigby smiled. As they were about to go to their classes, they were stopped by a small group of large human's in Year ten. "What do you want?" Mordecai asked. "We want your money, we didn't get enough food for today, so we need money for the canteen." One of the boys said.

"But your hands are filled with different foods." Rigby pointed to the boy's hands. "Well, we need more." The boy continued. "You ain't gettin' shit." Raven crossed his arms. Mordecai and Rigby looked at Raven, with speechless looks. "What did you say, midget?" One of the boy's asked, getting in Raven's face.

"I said you aren't getting anything and I'm not a midget." Raven got up in the boy's face. "Yo, Shaun, seems like this guy wants to be put in hospital. What do you reckon?" The boy asked one of his fellow friends. "I think he does." Shaun replied. "Then let's accommodate him." The boy said, clenching his fist. Raven backed off a bit, before he was struck by a punch. Raven was knocked to the ground, before the boy's approached him.

Mordecai and Rigby backed his friend up and tried to reason with the bullies; "Wait, he didn't mean it…just leave him alone." Mordecai nervously laughed. "Too late." Shaun approached, punching Mordecai in the face. Rigby backed up his friends. Rigby tried to get his friends away from this before it escalates more than it already is.

"Let's get em!" One of the boys shouted, the group of boys ran towards the three friends. The three friends ran through the school halls, trying to escape their pursuers. They ran outside of the school and ran behind a large fence, hiding behind a large dumpster, therefore escaping the bullies. "That was close…" Raven tried to catch his breath. "Thanks for sticking up for us…but maybe next time just give them the money?" Mordecai sighed, rubbing some of the blood off of his beak.

"Yeah…maybe I will…" Raven laughed. "That was pretty awesome though." Rigby sighed. "Yeah…that was pretty cool." Mordecai agreed. "Thanks, ha." Raven laughed. "Anyway, we should probably get back into school before any of the teachers get pissed." Raven walked towards the school. "Yeah, let's go." Rigby replied, walking with Mordecai and Raven back into the school.

_**2 Years Later**_

The three friends had progressed to the end of Tenth grade, and they're enjoying it, because it's getting close until they get to finish school. Raven was at home on the weekend, sitting in front of the house on the curb. Mordecai and Rigby saw Raven and sat next to him. "How's it going, dude?" Mordecai asked. "Not good." Raven replied. "Why?" Rigby asked. Raven motioned them to look at his house, there were boxes of stuff with names on them. "You're moving?" Mordecai asked. "I am…" Raven sighed. "No, don't go." Rigby began to frown. "Sorry guys, Mom got a job in a town called Twin Peaks, a couple of hundred miles away, we might not see each other for a while." Raven sighed sadly.

"This sucks!" Mordecai exclaimed. "I know right?" Raven groaned. "I hope we see you in the future." Rigby smiled. "I hope so too, friends." Raven smiled. "Alright Raven! It's time to go now! We've packed the move-it truck and we're ready to go." Raven's mother said with excitement. "Say goodbye to your friends and then we gotta go." Raven's mother continued.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." Raven dropped his head down. "Yeah…" Mordecai patted Raven on the back. "Well, good luck in Twin Peaks." Rigby faked a smile. Raven gave both of the friends a hug, before getting into the move-it truck. "Bye." Raven sadly said, before the truck pulled out of the driveway and drove around a corner, disappearing from sight.

Mordecai sighed. "That's so unfair…" Rigby drooped his head down. The rain kept pouring as the two friends watched their friend leave, probably never seeing him again. Raven looked out the window of the truck while they were on the freeway, leaving the town and saw the town as they began to leave. _"I sure as hell hope I see them again."_ Raven thought to himself, leaning against the window of the truck. _"I'm sure I will…" _Raven thought to himself.

"_I'm sure…"_

End of Chronicle #1 First Encounter


	2. Chronicle Two: Lost Memories

**The Regular Show Chronicles**

**Chronicle #2: Lost Memories**

_13 Years later_

Raven had finally got his degree in art, just as he always dreamed, but he knew there was something missing, something important, which he just couldn't remember. He had completely forgotten about Mordecai and Rigby, he had no knowledge of ever having any friends. After his mother past away two years ago, Raven was on his own. He was looking for a job and searched the papers for one.

One particular job caught his eye; "Twin Peaks Park, Groundskeepers needed, No experience necessary." "Alright…this seems like an average job." Raven talked to himself. He ripped the advertisement out of the newspaper and walked to the address of the park. He walked into the park and noticed a jolly old man trimming some bushes up the front with a familiar blue jay and raccoon. Pops noticed Raven coming over and spoke to him, while the blue jay and the raccoon didn't notice him.

"Hello sir, I'm here about this." Raven said, showing the old man the small advertisement he tore from the paper. "Do you want a job here?" The man asked. "Yes, please." Raven answered. "Well, you're hired, welcome to the park, I'm Pops and this is Mordecai and Rigby." Pops introduced himself and the other two workers. The other two workers immediately recognised who it was. "Raven?" Mordecai called. "Nice to meet you, Mordecai." Raven stretched his hand out.

"Dude, you know us. It's us Mordecai and Rigby. We went to high school together." Rigby tried to convince Raven. Raven was unconvinced though; "I've never met you two in my entire life." Raven smirked. "Anyway, come with me to the park house and I can tell you where you sleep." Pops laughed, driving Raven over to the house with the cart.

"How can he not know us?" Rigby frowned. "Maybe he forgot us? It's been like over ten years since we last saw him." Mordecai said, looking over at the house. "How are we gonna get him to remember us?" Rigby sighed. "Tell him some of the adventures we had in High School?" Mordecai asked. "Dude, you're a genius, let's do it!" Rigby replied, dropping the gardening shears, Mordecai doing the same thing.

"…And this is your room." Pops directed Raven to Mordecai and Rigby's room. "But people already live in this room." Raven shrugged. "I'm sure Mordecai and Rigby won't mind some extra company, my good man! And might I say, you bare a resemblance to a fellow I know called Rigby!" Pops laughed, running off.

Raven just laughed and looked around Mordecai and Rigby's room. _"Alright…maybe I could fit a bed here?"_ Raven thought to himself. A few minutes later, Mordecai and Rigby came into the room. "Hey fellow Co-workers!" Raven smiled. "Dude, you know us, call us Mordecai and Rigby." Mordecai smiled. "I don't know you…but I'll call you by your names." Raven smiled, leaning against the wall. "Which one of you is Rigby?" Raven asked. "Are you kidding? How do you not remember us?!" Rigby shouted.

"Cool it, dude." Mordecai calmed his friend down. "Sorry, but I don't know you." Raven shrugged. Mordecai scratched his forehead for a second and said; "I got an idea." "Maybe if you listen to us, we'll tell you about the adventures we had in high school, and maybe it'll trigger some memories." Mordecai smiled proudly. "Fine, even I don't know you." Raven crossed his arms. Mordecai and Rigby sat on their bed, and Raven sat next to them. "So, where do I know you from?" Raven asked.

"Well, you moved to the same town that Rigby and I lived in and we went to high school together." Rigby explained. Raven just shook his head. "Hmm…ah! Do you remember that time we went to that new game store…?" Rigby began.

_13 Years Earlier_

"Dude, this place is awesome!" Raven shouted. "I know right?" Rigby laughed. "I wonder when the new PlayStation is coming out." Mordecai said, looking at one of the shelves. "Sometime in 2003 I think." Raven read out of a gaming magazine. "Good, I really want one." Mordecai replied, walking over to the two raccoons. "So do I." Raven said. "We all want one, why don't we go get jobs and buy a PlayStation with the money we get, once it comes out?" Rigby shrugged. "Sounds like a plan." Raven said.

The three friends hi-fived each other and left the store.

_Back to the present_

Raven just sat there, shrugging. "Wait here for a second." Rigby said, bringing Mordecai over to the door, so Raven couldn't hear them. "Maybe we should do things that we used to do as kids?" Rigby asked. "That might work, seeing as talking about past memories isn't really helping." Mordecai glanced over at Raven, who was sitting on the bed. "What should we do?" Rigby asked. Mordecai and Rigby just stared at each other for a while, before they both said in unison; "Wing Kingdom!"

"Come with us." Mordecai said, holding Raven's hand. "I'd prefer that you don't hold my hand, it makes me feel uncomfortable." Raven shrugged. Mordecai and Rigby just sighed at that remark, bringing Raven to the nearest Wing Kingdom. "Well, here we are." Rigby smiled, pointing to the Wing Kingdom sign. "Wing Kingdom? Have I been here before?" Raven asked. "No, not in this town, but we've been to one of the Wing Kingdom stores lots of times before." Mordecai replied.

They brought Raven into the store and ordered some wings. "Well, do you remember?" Rigby asked. "I'm sorta feeling something, but no." Raven sighed. "Well, at least your memory is beginning to come back." Mordecai grinned. "Can you think of anything else, Mordecai?" Rigby asked. "Hmm…maybe…no…I don't have anything." Mordecai shrugged. "Hmm…Pops told me about you, Rigby." Raven said, glancing at Rigby. "You look exactly like me, except I wear clothes." Raven laughed.

"He's starting to remember." Rigby whispered to Mordecai. "Ha, I remember when you started to go to school naked." Raven laughed. "Yeah, that was pretty awesome." Mordecai agreed. Raven laughed aswell, before stared blankly into the distance for several minutes. "Dude, he's not blinking." Rigby looked at Raven. "Is he alright?" Mordecai waved his wing in front of his face. "Not sure." Rigby shrugged.

Meanwhile, Raven was starting to remember all the times that Mordecai, Rigby and himself had spent together. After he finished, he came back to reality.

"Dude, he's blinking now." Mordecai said. "Are you alive?" Rigby asked. "Yeah, thanks." Raven replied. "Do you remember us?" Mordecai asked. "How could I not? You're Mordecai and Rigby! My friends from high school. It's so nice to see you!" Raven smiled, hi-fiving Rigby and Mordecai. "It's been a long time!" Raven laughed. "We know." Rigby laughed. "So, why did you get a job at the park?" Mordecai asked.

"Because I thought it would be cool." Raven shrugged. "Well, Rigby and I have worked at the park for four years." Mordecai shrugged. "Is working at the park fun?" Raven asked. "Yeah, it's pretty fun, excluding the boss we have. But we do end up having a lot of fun." Mordecai grinned. "Sounds cool. It's too bad there isn't enough room for me to fit in your room." Raven sighed. "Don't be stupid! We'll move the furniture around so you can fit a bed in." Rigby smiled. "Cool, thanks." Raven smiled, walking out of Wing Kingdom with Mordecai and Rigby. "No problem, anything for a friend." Mordecai smiled.

Raven knew that he would enjoy working at the park, but even if the jobs and the rest of staff were jerks, Mordecai and Rigby would always be there for him. Because the three friends were almost inseparable.


	3. Chronicle Three: Just a Scratch

**The Regular Show Chronicles**

**Chronicle #3: Just a Scratch**

Raven sat on the side of his bed, which was next to Mordecai's bed. Mordecai was sitting on his bed aswell. They were both observing Rigby, who was tossing and turning in his sleep. "What's wrong with him?" Raven asked. "Not sure, we haven't watched any scary movies lately." Mordecai sighed, glancing at his friend. "Looks like a nightmare." Raven replied. "It might be, he has been acting strange lately." Mordecai shrugged.

"Does it have anything to do with a crush? Or does it have to do with something else?" Raven asked. "Definitely not a crush, Eileen has been gone for years now, he barely remembers her." Mordecai whispered. "You mean, the mole that used to work at the coffee shop with that robin?" Raven yawned. "Yeah, Margaret, she's gone too." Mordecai sighed. "Don't worry. Let's just focus on Rigby at the moment." Raven glanced at Rigby.

Rigby was shivering and shaking violently in his sleep. "Whatever he's seeing, it's intense." Raven scratched his forehead. "Should we wake him?" Mordecai asked. "Not sure, maybe we should let him sleep…" Raven began before Rigby suddenly woke up. This scared the living crap out of Mordecai and Raven, almost falling out of their beds. "Dude?" Mordecai asked, waving one of his wings in front of Rigby's eyes, but there was no response, Rigby got up off his trampoline and walked towards the door, opening it and closing it behind him.

Rigby left the room and walked downstairs. "Is he sleepwalking?" Raven asked, leaving the room and Mordecai, following Rigby. "His eyes are open, and he's never sleepwalked before." Mordecai sighed. Rigby suddenly stopped in the middle of the living room downstairs. Mordecai and Raven just looked at Rigby, who stood motionless. Rigby began to say Mordecai's name over and over again, each time after saying it, he'd say; "Don't hurt me!"

"Why is he saying that?" Mordecai asked. "Not sure." Raven said. Rigby fell to the floor and made no noise. "We should wake him now." Mordecai said, walking over to his friend. "Yeah, we should." Raven agreed. "Wake up dude!" Mordecai shook his friend awake. Rigby awoke abruptly, in shock he accidently punched Mordecai in the face. "Ow dude, that actually hurt!" Mordecai exclaimed. "I'm sorry." Rigby apologized. "It's fine." Mordecai sighed, wiping off some blood off of his face. "Why am I downstairs?" Rigby asked.

"You really don't know?" Raven questioned. "No, did you guys bring me down here to prank me or something? I know you two like to gang up on me." Rigby sighed. "That's true, but we weren't gonna prank you. You walked down here by yourself, with your eyes open and kept repeating the same sentences over and over again until you fell to the ground, then we woke you.

"What did I say?" Rigby asked. "You kept saying my name and saying "Don't hurt me!" over and over." Mordecai gave a worried face towards Rigby. "I did?" Rigby gasped. "Yeah, were you having a nightmare?" Raven asked. "Yeah, it was awful." Rigby made a scared face. "Do you remember it?" Raven asked. "It was scary, in my nightmare I was some sort of monster and Mordecai was stabbing me." Rigby sighed. Mordecai gasped and began to panic. "But…I would never…" Mordecai stuttered.

"I know you wouldn't." Rigby sighed. "What time is it?" Raven asked. "About midnight." Mordecai replied, looking at his wristwatch. Mordecai looked a Rigby for a second and noticed a large gash along Rigby's right arm. "When did you get that?" Mordecai pointed to the gash. "I…I don't know…" Rigby looked at his gash.

Rigby began to feel scared, looking at his gash, noticing it was bleeding. "It's bleeding…" Rigby muttered. "Well…you need help there?" Raven asked, glancing at Rigby's gash. "No, I'll be fine." Rigby sighed. Rigby began to feel a little dizzy. "I might go back to bed…" Rigby said, walking up the stairs. Mordecai and Raven eyed each other, then walked back upstairs and got back into their beds.

_2 Hours later_

Raven woke up after having a nightmare, he sighed as he got up off his bed. He went into the bathroom nearby and washed his face. After he finished washing his face, he walked back into the room and sat on his bed. He glanced at Rigby and noticed that his arm was hanging off the bed. Raven decided to investigate, he walked over slowly to Rigby's bed and noticed gashes, scars and slits covering his right arm.

"Sweet Jesus." Raven gasped. Raven turned Rigby's hand over and noticed a large paw shaped symbol on his hand. Raven let go of Rigby's hand and backed off. He walked over to Mordecai's bed and woke him up. "Erm…what…what do you want?" Mordecai yawned, sitting up on his bed. Mordecai immediately saw Rigby's arm and gasped. "What the hell is that?" Mordecai asked. "His arm is covered in scar and gashes." Raven sighed.

"Why?" Mordecai asked. "No freakin' idea." Raven glanced back at Rigby, before turning back to Mordecai with a worried face. The two friends glanced at Rigby, who began shaking in his sleep again.

The next morning, Raven and Mordecai kept looking at Rigby with worried looks, while playing their video games. "Stop giving me those looks! I swear I don't know where these cuts came from!" Rigby argued. "They wouldn't have come from nowhere." Mordecai said. "And what's the deal with that symbol on your hand?" Raven asked. "As I said, I don't know!" Rigby shouted. "Whatever." Mordecai groaned. Rigby hated being interrogated, it felt like he couldn't be trusted, which made him angry. "I've had enough of being questioned! I said I don't know where this stuff came from and this isn't my fault!" Rigby screamed, throwing down his video game controller.

"We're only trying to help." Raven reasoned. "Just…just leave me alone!" Rigby shouted, leaving the house and slamming the door behind him. Raven glanced at Mordecai with a worried look, before glancing at Rigby through the nearby window. Rigby ran off, leaving the park. He ran to the coffee shop and sat down at his usual table. "Hey sir, can I take your order?" A girl asked, coming over. For once, Rigby was actually sad, that it wasn't Margaret of Eileen taking his order. "Just a coffee." Rigby replied.

The girl left and began making the coffee, while Rigby sat at the table and analysed the scars and gashes on his arm. Rigby was scared, he didn't know what was happening to him, and he just hoped that it wasn't anything serious. Rigby felt his phone vibrate in his hand, he opened his phone and read some texts that came from Mordecai.

_To Rigby _

_Dude, where are you? We're sorry! We're so worried about you, please come back._

_From Mordecai at 9:41AM_

Rigby scrolled down the page and read another text.

_To Rigby_

_We're sorry about earlier, please come back, we're trying to help, we need to work this out, and we're all friends here, so trust me when I tell you, you need our help._

_From Raven at 9:39AM_

Rigby sighed, as he put his phone on the table. The girl brought his coffee over and left. Rigby took small sips from his coffee and looked at his phone again. His phone vibrated again, he opened his phone again and noticed he was getting a phone call from Mordecai, Rigby declined it and finished his coffee.

"He's not answering his phone." Mordecai sighed. "Rigby's overreacting a bit." Raven replied. "That's an understatement." Mordecai smirked. "He's never been this angry before…except from that time we had that fight and got in that plane crash." Mordecai sighed. [Story: Conflict] "Do you think he's under a spell or something?" Raven asked. "That's dumb…" Mordecai began, before being interrupted by himself. "Well, there was that time he got attacked by something during a work shift a couple of weeks ago." Mordecai gasped.

"Did they ever find the attacker?" Raven asked. "No, they didn't. All they said is that it wasn't human." Mordecai gasped a second time. "Think it might have been a vampire or something?" Raven asked. "Don't be stupid." Mordecai stared at Raven. "Werewolves?" Raven asked. "Actually, there could be werewolves." Mordecai exclaimed. "What makes you say that?" Raven asked. "We've had experiences with werewolves, were-skunks and other creatures before." Mordecai continued.

Just as that sentence finished, Rigby came through the front door of the house and approached the two friends. "I just wanted to apologize for my behaviour earlier, it wasn't cool." Rigby drooped his head. "No, we're sorry. We shouldn't have questioned you earlier." Mordecai replied. "Its fine, I just…didn't feel well, so I decided to come back and rest." Rigby replied. "Dude wait, we had a thought about the scars and gashes, plus that symbol on your hand." Raven said.

"What about them?" Rigby asked, walking over to the two friends on the couch. "Remember when you got attacked a couple of weeks ago?" Mordecai asked. "Yeah, how could I not? I was in hospital for a week!" Rigby exclaimed. "We thought it would have been a werewolf or something." Raven glanced over at Rigby. "A werewolf? Seriously? There's no such thing." Rigby groaned. "Like there's no such thing as a were-skunk? And besides, you remember when you got attacked, and when we were told that those weren't human scratches." Mordecai explained.

"Good point…" Rigby started to get scared. "It's okay, we'll figure something out." Raven reassured his friend. "We're gonna test something, to see if you're transforming into a monster or something." Mordecai began. "What's the test?" Rigby asked. "Tonight's a full moon, so we'll see if you really will transform, and if you do, what we can do about it." Raven finished Mordecai's explanation.

"We're gonna stay up, including you, for the entire night to see if you will transform." Mordecai continued, glancing at Raven for a second. "Alright…" Rigby began go get nervous. "Don't worry Rigby, we'll make sure nothing bad happens to you." Mordecai reassured Rigby. "Okay, I hope that's true." Rigby made a fake smile. "Don't worry Rigby, we'll take good care of you." Raven smiled, Rigby looked at his two friends and said; "I hope this works."

**Alright! Part One of Just a Scratch is finished! Thanks again for One Thousand Views and Over Ten reviews! It's so cool that I have so many fans and haters! Have fun and get ready for part two! It's gonna be filled with moments that might make you need to change your pants. Haha. :O**


	4. Chronicle Three: Just a Scratch Part Two

**The Regular Show Chronicles**

**Chronicle #3.5 Just a Scratch Part 2**

_Later that night_

"What time is it?" Raven asked. "10:43PM." Mordecai replied, looking at his wristwatch. "Feel anything?" Raven asked. "Not really, just bored." Rigby replied, switching the channels non-stop on the television. "Not feeling anything at all?" Mordecai asked. "No, just feeling a little sick." Rigby replied, coughing a little. "Okay." Raven sighed, resting on the couch. _"This is gonna be a long night"_ Mordecai and Raven thought in unison.

_A couple of hours later_

Raven woke up to a loud noise coming from outside. "Mordecai, wake up." Raven shook Mordecai awake. "Uhh…what?" Mordecai groaned. "Rigby isn't here." Raven said. Mordecai looked where Rigby was sitting earlier and noticed he wasn't there. "And I heard a noise outside." Raven continued, pointing to a nearby window. Mordecai and Raven got up off the couch and left the house.

There was another noise, it was coming from nearby, and it sounded like garbage cans clattering. "You go check it out…I'll stay here." Raven said. "No, you're coming with me." Mordecai demanded, dragging Raven along with him. "Fine! But if it's something scary I'm done, got it?" Raven said. "I thought you were fearless." Mordecai joked. "Shut up." Raven replied. "Let's find out where that noise is coming from." Mordecai said, trying to sound tough.

After a few minutes, the two friends had searched around the house and still hadn't found anything. The noises started to get louder as the two friends began to go towards the back of the house. But this noise was different, it sounded like something banging against glass. Mordecai and Raven had found the location where the noises were coming from, it was coming from the meat locker, under the house.

Mordecai and Raven got to the door of the meat locker and noticed two figures inside the meat locker. "There's people in there!" Mordecai shouted. "Open the door!" Raven shouted. Mordecai and Raven opened the meat locker door, and one of the figures, ran out of the meat locker and thanked Mordecai and Raven for rescuing him. Mordecai walked into the meat locker and noticed a familiar creature lying on the floor.

"Rigby?!" Mordecai gasped. "Why's he in here…?" Raven asked. "How did he…?" Mordecai began. "Wake up Rigby, wake up!" Mordecai shook his friend, waking him up. "AAH! WHAT, WHERE?!" Rigby screamed. "Calm down Rigby, it's just us." Mordecai said. Rigby got up and hugged Mordecai tight. "What happened? Why are you down in the meat locker?" Raven asked. "Well, me and some other guy got knocked out and locked in here." Rigby explained.

Mordecai glanced at his friend. "Where are all you're scars and gashes?" Mordecai asked. "What are you talking about?" Rigby asked. "I think I understand what's going on…" Raven began. "What's going on?" Rigby asked. "I think, that someone is impersonating you, taking over your body and killing it from the inside." Raven continued. "Well, who'd wanna do that to me? An innocent raccoon?" Rigby made his trademark innocent puppy eyes.

Mordecai chuckled a bit, before he was cut short by a noise coming from outside. "What was that?" Raven asked. "Not sure, I'm gonna go check, stay here." Mordecai ordered, leaving the meat locker.

Mordecai quietly walked out of the meat locker and noticed that Rigby was standing outside, with a knife in his hands. Mordecai peered back into the meat locker and saw the real Rigby talking to Raven. Mordecai looked at the other Rigby and noticed that he was cutting himself with a sharp knife, feeling no pain.

Mordecai wanted to vomit, he resisted the urge to stop him and walked slowly back to into the meat locker. "Rigby, there's a guy that looks exactly the same as you, cutting himself up with a kitchen knife." Mordecai explained. "What?" Rigby asked. "He's right." Raven said, looking outside. "Let me see." Rigby said, walking out of the meat locker, with Mordecai and Raven following close behind.

Rigby gasped as he looked at himself cutting himself with a knife. "What are you doing?" Rigby asked, alerting the other Rigby. "Oh, you're out of your prison." The other Rigby grinned, twiddling the knife in his hands. "What are you doing? Why are you doing this?" Mordecai asked. "Are you serious? You don't recognise me? I guess I shouldn't be surprised, since you guys sent me to jail four years ago." The other Rigby explained.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Rigby stared at the other Rigby. "Does this jog you're memory?" The other Rigby asked, picking up a trucker hat which Rigby had seen before. "Doug?!" Rigby exclaimed. "Ding, Ding, Ding! We have a winner! Guess what you win?" The other Rigby asked. Rigby was too afraid to ask. "Not willing to answer, that's fine. Well, you've won a free funeral service!" Doug shouted, lunging at Rigby with the knife.

Rigby dodged the knife and began to run towards the house, with Mordecai and Raven following close behind. Rigby ran into the house and barricaded the door with a chair and hid behind a dresser next to the staircase. Doug broke through the door and looked around for Rigby. "I want your hide! You hear me!? I want your hide!" Doug shouted. Doug went up the steps to the friend's room and searched for him. Mordecai ran inside with Raven, guessing that Rigby had ran upstairs to their room, they ran up the stairs and followed Doug into their room.

Doug saw Mordecai and Raven enter the room. "Ah, I have an idea. Do you know where Rigby is?" Doug asked, twiddling the knife in his hands. "No, we don't…" Mordecai lied. "That's too bad." Doug approached the two friends, Mordecai backed off, while Raven backed into the wall. Doug walked slowly towards Raven, grabbing him by the neck and pulling a knife to his throat. "Any sudden moves and I slit this asshole's throat." Doug grinned. Mordecai didn't move, he just followed Doug and Raven down the stairs.

Doug took Raven into the living room and called for Rigby. "Hey Rigby! I got a guy here who might be able to convince you to come out!" Doug laughed. Rigby peered from behind the dresser, without Doug noticing and gasped as he saw Doug holding a knife against Raven's throat. "Now this can go one of two ways. You can come out and I spare this asshole's life, or you don't come out and I slit his throat, what do you think?" Doug laughed.

Rigby considered his options, stay hidden and risk Doug slitting his friend's throat, or go out and risk being killed himself. Rigby let out a scared sigh, as he came out behind the dresser. "Oh, there you are." Doug grinned. "Rigby, don't!" Raven shouted, before he was cut off by Doug gripping harder on his throat. "Let him go." Rigby demanded. "A promise is a promise." Doug replied, throwing Raven against a nearby wall.

Doug walked up towards Rigby, knife in hand, Rigby nervously backed off, while his friends watched helplessly as Doug began to get closer to Rigby. "I've been waiting four years for this." Doug laughed. Doug lunged at Rigby once again, trying to stab him, but Rigby dodged. "Don't fight it! It won't take very long!" Doug shouted. Rigby ran into the kitchen of the house and stood behind the dining table in the kitchen. "Don't worry, Rigby, I'll take good care of your pieces!" Doug grinned, climbing over the table and stabbing Rigby in the chest, knocking him to the ground. Mordecai and Raven stood at the kitchen door and saw Rigby getting stabbed, Mordecai couldn't keep watching, he ran over to the cutlery drawer in the kitchen and picked up a large kitchen knife, before stabbing Doug in the head, killing him instantly.

Doug fell on top of Rigby's motionless body. Mordecai moved Doug's body off of Rigby and pulled out the knife that was jammed into Rigby's chest. "M…Morde…Mordecai…" Rigby faintly said. "Don't speak Rigby…" Mordecai applied pressure to Rigby's wound. Raven came over and asked; "What should I do?"

"Call 911." Mordecai replied, trying to keep Rigby calm. Raven nodded and called 911. A few minutes later, the paramedics came and took Rigby away in the ambulance. "Can we come in? We're his friends." Raven asked. "Yes, come in, but don't touch him, he's in a critical condition." One of the paramedics warned. Mordecai and Raven nodded and entered the ambulance.

Twenty Minutes later, the ambulance arrived at the hospital and they led Rigby inside. Raven and Mordecai waited in the waiting room for what seemed like years. After a few hours, a doctor came over to the two friends. "Are you related to the raccoon in room 706?" The doctor asked. "Rigby? Yes." Raven replied. "He's just finished his operation. He's gonna live." The doctor smiled. "Really? Awesome!" Mordecai smiled.

"He was very lucky, the skin was punctured by the knife, as you told us, only mere centimetres away from Rigby's heart, if it was only a few more centimetres to the right, Rigby would be dead." The doctor continued. "That's amazing…I can't believe he's alive." Raven smiled. "Can we see him?" Mordecai asked. "Yes, but be very careful, he's under the effects of morphine and is in a lot of pain, so I would recommend not to wake him up, at least not yet." The doctor continued.

"Alright, thanks doctor." Mordecai smiled. "No problem, have a good evening." The doctor replied, walking down the hallway. Mordecai and Raven entered Rigby's room and stood next to his bed. "I can't believe all that happened, and we didn't notice." Mordecai sighed. "Yeah…it's crazy, we should have known it wasn't the real Rigby." Raven glanced at Rigby's body on the hospital bed. "There's only one thing that I don't understand." Mordecai began. "What's that?" Raven asked.

"What was the symbol on Doug's hand from that first time we noticed the slits on his arm...?" Mordecai continued. "No idea." Raven shrugged. "Well, I guess it doesn't matter, but I guess we'll never know." Mordecai sighed. "Yeah." Raven replied. "Well, I'm gonna stay with Rigby overnight, you can head back to the park if you want." Mordecai said. "But I would like to stay…" Raven began. "Sorry Raven, but I'd like to be alone with Rigby for the night." Mordecai ordered.

"Alright, well, see you in the morning." Raven said, leaving the room and heading back to the park.

Mordecai rested next to Rigby's bed and said to him; "I'll never let this happen to you again Rigby…I'll protect you…I promise…" Rigby was awake for a little while, but Mordecai didn't notice, Rigby faintly said; "I know you will." Before falling asleep in his bed.

A few hours later, Mordecai woke up to see his friend in the hospital bed, shaking and shivering, which reminded him of the nightmares Rigby had been having before Doug imprisoned him. Mordecai didn't waste any time, he tried to calm down the little Raccoon, by rubbing his hair a little bit to ease his tension. He ran his wing through Rigby's hair, and thought to himself; _"It's cute when he sleeps."_ Mordecai stopped for a second and processed that sentence through his head. _"Why would I say that…?"_ Mordecai thought to himself. Mordecai ignored those thoughts and rubbed Rigby's hair again, causing Rigby to purr lightly and shiver in his sleep. Mordecai thought it was very cute and continued to rub his friend's hair, listening to him purr made him feel something he never felt before. True Friendship. Mordecai than thought to himself; _"Could I like Rigby more than a bro…?"_

**OOOOHHH! There we go! The 1000 View special is finished! And there goes the cliff hanger! I've been typing all night, so I'm gonna go to sleep for a little while, I'm gonna keep typing more Chronicles tomorrow. Please Follow/Comment/Review/Read more of my stories! Thanks for the reviews, favourites, follows and comments! I really appreciate it. Don't forget to suggest more Chronicles for me.**


	5. Chronicle Four: Big Winner

**The Regular Show Chronicles**

**Chronicle #4: Big Winner**

_2 Months Later_

Mordecai sat on the side of his bed, looking over at Rigby's trampoline. Rigby and Raven were asleep in their beds, while Mordecai stayed up most of the night, thinking about what he was thinking a couple of months back.

-FLASHBACK-

"It's cute when he sleeps." Mordecai stopped for a second and processed that sentence through his head. _"Why would I say that…?"_ Mordecai thought to himself. Mordecai ignored those thoughts and rubbed Rigby's hair again, causing Rigby to purr lightly and shiver in his sleep. Mordecai thought it was very cute and continued to rub his friend's hair, listening to him purr made him feel something he never felt before. True Friendship. Mordecai than thought to himself; _"Could I like Rigby more than a bro…?"_

-BACK TO REALITY-

Since then, Mordecai didn't speak to Rigby much, and Raven noticed that. Mordecai washed his face in the bathroom nearby, then fell asleep in his bed.

The next morning, Mordecai woke up and noticed that Raven and Rigby weren't in the room. Mordecai stretched and walked downstairs, and noticed that Rigby and Raven were sitting on a couple of stools next to the park phone in the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Mordecai asked, as he walked over to the two raccoons. "Oh dude! Guess what?" Rigby asked, with an eager look on his face. "What?" Mordecai sighed. "We're about to win a car!" Rigby replied.

"Really? How?" Mordecai grabbed another stool and brought it over. "All we have to do is answer one question right for this radio station, then we win a free car and a years' worth of free fuel." Raven said. "Are you serious!? What Radio station is it?" Mordecai laughed. "K.I.L.I.T. Radio." Rigby replied. "What's the question?" Mordecai asked. "They haven't asked me yet. They're about to soon." Rigby sighed.

Just then, there was a voice over the phone. "Shh…they're about to ask the question." Rigby demanded, motioning his hand over Mordecai's mouth. Mordecai dismissed Rigby's hand and listened to the phone along with the raccoons. "….alright, here the car-winning question…" The phone began. "…Who is the name of the K.I.L.I.T. radio broadcaster?" The phone asked. "Come on Rigby, you know this one…" Mordecai said.

Rigby tried to remember, because he had met him before with Mordecai and Muscleman to broadcast Starla's song over the radio. [Episode: K.I.L.I.T. Radio]. "Uhh…" Rigby groaned. He remembered how they helped save the radio station. "Ah! I know who it is. His name is Donny G." Rigby answered. "That's correct! Congratulations Sir! You've won a free car with a fuel voucher." The phone replied.

"Yes!" The three friends exclaimed in unison. "Come on down to K.I.L.I.T. Radio and pick up your car." The phone finished, hanging up. "Hey hang up." Rigby frowned. "Don't worry, let's go down to the radio station." Raven said, walking out the front door. Mordecai and Rigby followed him then they walked down to the radio station.

Rigby went to the front door and knocked, then a familiar man answered the door. "Ah, hello you guys, long time no see." The man said. "Hi Donny." Mordecai smiled. "Come out back." Donny said, bringing them through to the back of the radio station. "There it is. Ain't she a butte?" Donny said, proudly, pointing to a Volkswagen bus that looked exactly like Skips' one. "Woah! That looks awesome!" Rigby and Raven said in unison, running over to the van.

"It's been a long time Donny, how's the radio station?" Mordecai asked. "It's amazing now, after you guys helped us, we've rebuilt K.I.L.I.T. Radio and restored it to its former glory." Donny G replied, looking proudly at the Radio station. "That's good." Mordecai smiled, glancing over at Rigby and Raven at the van. "To be honest, I was surprised that Rigby remembered my name, since it was two years ago since you helped us." Donny laughed.

"Yeah, I didn't think he'd remember either, but yeah, thanks for the car and the voucher." Mordecai smiled. "No problem, it's a reliable car." Donny G glanced at the car. "It looks awesome!" Rigby exclaimed. "What are you gonna do with the car?" Donny G asked. "Share it." Raven replied. "That didn't necessarily work out before…" Mordecai said. (Reference to [Episode: Night Owl]) "Yeah, but this time there's no competition." Rigby laughed, then came over.

"Well, I think we're gonna go." Mordecai said. "Yeah, here." Donny G replied, handing over the fuel voucher. "Thanks Donny." Raven said. "No problem, have fun!" Donny G said, walking back into the Radio station. "This is so cool, dude! What are we gonna do first?" Rigby asked, getting into the driver's seat of the bus. "Are you sure you should drive? You're kinda short." Mordecai joked, getting into the passenger seat. Raven got into the back seat of the bus and yawned

"I can drive perfectly fine." Rigby groaned, taking the key off Mordecai and putting it in the ignition. "I was kidding." Mordecai sighed. "I know." Rigby chuckled, as he started the engine. Rigby put the bus in gear and drove the bus back towards the park. "I have an idea. We have this bus right? And a years' worth of fuel…" Raven began. "Yeah?" Rigby asked, not taking his eyes off the road. "We could go on a road trip!" Raven shouted. "Yeah! That would be awesome!" Mordecai agreed.

"Yeah! We should." Rigby replied, pulling into the driveway in the park. Skips was sitting on the stairs and noticed the bus pull into the driveway, he skipped over to the bus, after the three animals left the bus. "Why do you have my bus?" Skips asked. "It's not your bus Skips, it's ours, we just won it at a Radio Station." Rigby smirked. "Seriously?" Skips asked. "Yeah." Mordecai laughed. Skips went to the back of the bus and looked at the number plate. "Oh, it isn't my bus. Sorry." Skips apologized.

"It's fine." Rigby smiled. "It's a good bus." Skips glanced at the bus. "Thank you." Rigby smiled proudly. "What are you gonna do with it?" Skips asked. "We were talking about going on a road trip." Raven replied. "Sounds cool." Skips sighed. "Cool, well, we're gonna go inside." Mordecai said, walking inside with Rigby. "Cya Skips." Raven said goodbye before following them inside.

The next day, Mordecai convinced Benson to let them take the road trip in July, a couple of weeks away. Rigby and Raven were busying packing two weeks early in their room. Mordecai walked up the stairs and stepped inside their room. "You know the road trip is in two weeks, not in two days." Mordecai laughed. "We just wanted to pack earlier so we didn't forget!" Raven laughed. "I know, it's just kinda stupid, I'm not packing until the night before the trip." Mordecai replied, glancing at them before sitting on his bed.

"Well, we better get ready for work before Benson goes nuts." Mordecai sighed, grabbing his wristwatch from his bedside table and putting it on his arm. Raven left the room to go talk to Benson about the day's work, while Rigby kept packing. Mordecai glanced at Rigby and began thinking again. _"I don't know why I had those thoughts…I like Rigby…as a bro, not as a…." _Mordecai thought, then sighed. He began to stare blankly at the window on his left. Rigby noticed this and began to walk over to his friend.

"_I mean…I'm not…gay, I'm straight! I…like Margaret…before she left…but…" _Mordecai continued. "Mordecai? You alive?" Rigby shook his best friend. _"I mean, Rigby's my best friend…he's always been there for me…maybe it's because I've known him for years…?" _Mordecai thought again.

"Mordecai? Wake up!" Rigby continued to shake his friend.

"_Maybe I like him…"_

"Wake up Mordecai!"

"_Maybe I should tell him how I feel…"_

"MORDECAI?!"

"_Maybe he'll think I'm weird…but…"_

"Please, come back!"

"_I think I…I li…" _Mordecai began.

"WAKE UP!" Rigby demanded. He'd been trying to wake Mordecai up from his trance for 5 minutes. "Woah, Rigby?" Mordecai groaned. "You were staring out the window for five minutes!" Rigby said, with a worried look on his face. "I thought you were like, dead or something." Rigby crossed his arms. "Sorry." Mordecai apologized. "It's fine. But what were you thinking about that made you space out like that?" Rigby asked. "Well, I was just thinking about y…" Mordecai stopped himself from saying it.

"What?" Rigby asked. "Nothing…just…nothing." Mordecai sighed. Rigby saw through Mordecai's lie, but decided not to pry away at Mordecai's thoughts. "Whatever dude, let's just get downstairs and start our work so we don't get in deep shit." Rigby laughed, then left the room. Mordecai sighed, he didn't want to tell him about his feelings, but he knew he couldn't keep it as a secret forever. Mordecai followed Rigby out the door and met Raven downstairs. "Ready for work?" Raven asked. "I guess." Mordecai sighed, walking outside with Raven, beginning their work for the day.

**There we go. Chronicle Four is finished! I'm not gonna add the Road Trip as a Chronicle, I'm gonna make it a story on its own called; The Regular Show Chronicles: July. Thanks for reading these Chronicles so far, have a good evening/day and keep suggesting more Chronicles! I'm gonna take of typing these Chronicles and just work on the July Chronicle. :D**

**R.S.M. Out!**


	6. Chronicle Five: Breaking and Entering

**Regular Show Chronicles**

**Chronicle #5: Breaking and Entering**

_Three Months after the road trip…_

Rigby woke up abruptly, trying to recover from a nightmare he just had. "Another fucking nightmare…" Rigby muttered. Rigby left the room quietly, trying not to wake Raven or Mordecai. Rigby walked downstairs and sat on the couch in the living room. He looked out the window and noticed that it was pitch black and raining outside. Rigby shivered, as it was freezing inside the house. "We need a damn heater…" Rigby muttered.

Suddenly, Pops ran downstairs and ran over to Rigby. "Rigby! Rigby! I need help!" Pops exclaimed. "What is it Pops?" Rigby asked. "There's someone in my closet!" Pops exclaimed. "Oh…is it that monster again?" Rigby asked, sighing a bit. "No…it's a person." Pops replied. "Let's go take a look." Rigby replied. Pops and Rigby walked upstairs and into Pop's room. Rigby opened the closet and noticed that it was empty. "Pops, there's no one in here." Rigby sighed. "There was! I assure you!" Pops argued. "Okay Pops, just get some sleep…you're obviously exhausted." Rigby suggested, leaving his room.

"I was sure…" Pops rubbed his chin. Rigby walked back into his room and jumped onto his trampoline. A few minutes later, Benson called the house. Pops answered the phone. "Hello?" Pops asked. "It's me, Pops. It turns out we're stuck down at the motel, the truck broke down." Benson explained. "Alright, I'll bring around Carmenita." Pops replied. "Sure…thanks Pops." Benson hung up. Pops left the house and took Carmenita with him. (His car.)

Rigby couldn't get back to sleep, so he decided to go downstairs and make himself something to eat. Raven heard Rigby get up and followed him downstairs. "Hi Rigby." Raven greeted. "Hi Raven. Want a meatball sub?" Rigby asked. "Sure, chuck one over." Raven replied, sitting at the table. "Here." Rigby passed over a meatball sub. "Thanks dude" Raven mumbled, taking a bite out of his sub.

A few minutes later, Rigby and Raven finished their subs and decided to watch television. Mordecai was still sleeping upstairs, while they continued to watch television. Suddenly, they heard a noise coming from upstairs. "Did you hear that?" Rigby asked. "I did…should we check it out?" Raven asked. "Yeah…we should." Rigby replied, getting off the couch with Raven. They walked upstairs and the noises got louder. It sounded like a struggle. It was coming from their room. Rigby opened the door a little bit and peered in. He silently gasped, as he saw two masked men knocking Mordecai out.

Rigby silently walked downstairs with Raven. "What did you see?" Raven asked. "There are two people in our room, who are beating up…" Rigby began, before he was interrupted by the sound of footsteps coming downstairs. "Hide!" Rigby whispered. Raven and Rigby hid behind the couch and watched as the two men walked into the kitchen.

Raven accidently dropped a vase, while he was hiding. Which alerted the masked men that someone else was there. "Nice job, idiot." Rigby scolded. "Sorry." Raven shrugged. The men came into the room they were in and began to search for them. "I heard something, did you hear it?" One of the men asked. "Yeah, I did." The other man replied, pointing to where Raven's tail was sticking out behind the lounge. One of the men grabbed his tail and threw Raven against a wall, knocking him out. Rigby gasped and ran into the kitchen, with the men following close behind.

"Find him!" One of the men ordered. Rigby crawled alongside the counter, hidden out of view. He opened the cutlery drawer and got out the sharpest knife he could. When the men's backs were turned, Rigby stabbed one of them in the back, knocking them to the ground. The other man gasped and began to run off, he wasn't looking where he was going, so he ran into the wall, knocking himself out. Rigby removed the masks from the men and gasped, because it was none-other than Jeremy and Chad. Rigby called 911 and waited for the police to arrive.

Half an hour later, Rigby was explaining about the knife. "It was self-defence." Rigby said. "Alright, you'll have to come to the station tomorrow to fill out a full report." A police officer replied, getting into his cop car and taking Jeremy and Chad to the hospital. Mordecai and Raven approached Rigby, who was smiling proudly at his victory. "Nice job, dude. Protecting the house and all…" Mordecai pat Rigby on the back. "Yeah, nice one." Raven congratulated him. "Wanna go play some video games?" Raven asked. "After that…I might just head back to bed." Rigby replied.

"Alright, well cya in the morning." Mordecai watched Rigby go up the stairs and into his room. "Wanna play some games?" Mordecai asked. "Alright, let's do this!" Raven laughed. Mordecai and Raven played their video games. While Rigby tried to go back to sleep. 


End file.
